Leda Azora
Leda Azora was the late wife of Khalid Mubarak and the mother of Christine Bennet. She is also the twin sister of Scarlet Azora and relative of Silhouette. Background Despite being a posthumous individual during the events of the main story, Leda's influence pretty much shaped the main events of everything that played out in JSA: The World. For a time, Leda was once the renowned, Queen of the Azora Clan due to her stand-alone abilities as a vampire. Though she never acquired the powers of light like Silhouette, Leda was the sole inheritor of, "The Butterfly" trait -a rare, bloodline trait within the Azora Clan that symbolized rebirth after death. After noticing the bloodthirsty, power-hungry nature that remained prevalent in many of her fellow, family members, Leda eventually defected from the Azora Clan to coexist with humans. In time, these powerful attributes caught the obsessive attention of Moros, and the bitter envy of her younger, twin sister, Scarlet. In time, Leda eventually traveled the world and eventually met Khalid Mubarak, where the two worked their way up to become senior members of the Joined Services Agency (JSA ) and later wedded. For a time, the two lived a happy, peaceful life together and were blessed with their young daughter, Violet. However, their time of happiness was tragically cut short, when Moros finally caught up to Leda and approached her one night while Khalid was working the late-night shift at JSA and Violet was sleeping over her friend's house. Moros tried once again to convince Leda to stop playing make-believe and come to him as a dark being (the perfect match for him). However, Leda replied to Moros saying she had already found a man who was perfect for her, and that it was because of this man that Leda was no longer considered a dark being. After Leda became a mother, Violet inherited all of her powerful abilities, while Leda became a normal person in return. A furious Moros then responded to this "betrayal" by consuming Leda's life force and vowed to make Khalid Mubarak suffer a hundred-fold for the pain he caused him. Leda's murder led to Khalid Mubarak being framed and forced to leave the country with Violet in hopes to find Nephthys to have his wishes granted -which in turn, started the main events of the story. Powers and Abilities *Life Restoration *Power Inheritance *Superb Healing *Semi-Immortality *Power Absorption *Power Disbursion ''' young leda.png|Child version of Leda Azora Trivia *In the Tale of Power, Leda Azora has a twin sister named Scarlet -who looks just like Leda. The key differences are that Scarlet's skin tone is pale white, has scarlet red hair decorated with a black rose, and black dress to go along with it. Leda's skin tone is a normal, fair tone, has jet black hair with a pink rose, and flower dress to go with it. *Shadow Christine appearance seems to be an exact copy of Leda's appearance, albeit has a much darker and malevolent personality compared to the original Leda's kind attributes. Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Azora Clan Category:The Mubarak